


Be More Chill Group Chat

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And I got this idea right away, M/M, SO, bc of the "rich's squip is kermit" thing, my friend sent me the thing that Jake sends Rich, this is trash don't hate me, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: Puck: you guys,,, are meancockadoodledo: no youJakeywakey: oh..my godJakeywakey: hello?? is this the number for submissions for world’s best comeback??Jakeywakey: i think I just witnessedJakeywakey: somethingJakeywakey: e x t r a o r d i n a r y





	Be More Chill Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy ~ Player 1  
> Michael ~ therealplayer1  
> Squip ~ TicTac  
> Rich ~ cockadoodledo  
> Jake ~ Jakeywakey  
> Christine ~ Puck  
> Brooke ~ pink  
> Chloe ~ berry  
> Jenna ~ 3rdwheel

 

 **Jakeywakey**  has entered the chat

Jakeywakey: HELLO

TicTac: Jesus. There’s no need to yell.

cockadoodledo: he’s just living his life, leave him alone  
cockadoodledo: plus, it’s not like you could actually hear him yell

TicTac: Yeah, except that I can.

Player 1: Wait rly??

therealplayer1: we all have to whisper now you guys  
therealplayer1: can’t hurt his ears

pink: w e ‘ r e  s o r r y

berry: y e a h  j a k e  a p o l o g i z e

Jakeywakey: i ‘ m  s o r r y

TicTac: No, that’s..that’s worse. Stop.

Puck: you guys,,, are mean

cockadoodledo: no you

Jakeywakey: oh..my god  
Jakeywakey: hello?? is this the number for submissions for world’s best comeback??  
Jakeywakey: i think I just witnessed  
Jakeywakey: something  
Jakeywakey: e x t r a o r d i n a r y

TicTac: I’m leaving.

Player 1: wait?? why??

TicTac: I’ll still be with you, Jeremy.

cockadoodledo: uwu i’w stiw be with you, Jewemy uwu

TicTac: Yeah, bye.

 **TicTac**  has left the chat

Jakeywakey: Rich pls,,,don’t speak furry

therealplayer1: yeah, that’s kind of a language that’s reserved for Jeremy  
therealplayer1: Jewemy*

Player 1: I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

3rdwheel: should someone tell squip that his boyfriend is a furry?

Player 1: i’M NOT  
Player 1: I  
Player 1: tHIS IS CYBERBULLYING  
Player 1: I’M CALLING THE POLICE

therealplayer1: oh yeah that’ll go well  
therealplayer1: “hello??? my friends called my tic tac my boyfriend??? this is harassment thanks”

Player 1: blocked

therealplayer1: good riddance

Player 1: i..  
Player 1: owo

Jakeywakey: I DECLARE  
Jakeywakey: *points*  
Jakeywakey: F U R R Y

Player 1: wAIT NO  
Player 1: I MEANT TO DO ;w;  
Player 1: I’M  N O T

Puck: This is making me uncomfortable

cockadoodledo: guys,,, the baby is sad

Puck: um

cockadoodledo: change the subject!! Must protect baby

Puck: should I be offended or flattered??

pink: probably both

Jakeywakey: hey, rich

cockadoodledo: hey, jake

Jakeywakey:

Player 1: oh no  
Player 1: delete it delete it

Jakeywakey: what??  
Jakeywakey: what happened??

 **cockadoodledo**  has left the chat

Jakeywakey: oh my god what did I do?

3rdwheel: Jake did you just…  
3rdwheel: confess??  
3rdwheel: with a kermit??

therealplayer1: wait what do you mean “confess”

Jakeywakey: I don’t know what you’re talking about  
Jakeywakey: but also no I didn’t  
Jakeywakey: it was platonic  
Jakeywakey: RICH  
Jakeywakey: IT WAS PLATONIC

Puck: Just message him

Jakeywakey: okay brb

—

Jakey: Rich???  
Jakey: Did I say something wrong?

rooster: no, it’s my fault  
rooster: you didn’t do anything

Jakey: what happened?

rooster: nothing.

Jakey: don’t lie to me.

rooster: just forget it, Jake, it’s dumb

Jakey: I’m not gonna stop until you tell me

rooster: …  
rooster: fine.

—

Jakeywakey: hey i’m back

Puck: is he dead??

Jakeywakey: …no

therealplayer1: what was it?

Jakeywakey: idk if he wants me to tell

 **cockadoodledo** has entered the chat

cockadoodledo: it’s just  
cockadoodledo: a dumb thing about my squip

therealplayer1: you told Jeremy before Jake??

cockadoodledo: your point??

Jakeywakey: rooster

cockadoodledo: yea

Jakeywakey: uhh,,,don’t do the thing where I tell you not to do something and then you do it

cockadoodledo: what is it

Jakeywakey: don’t scroll up

berry: wait he never said he wouldn’t do it

cockadoodledo: “confession”??  
cockadoodledo: what is that supposed to mean?

Jakeywakey: uhhh

3rdwheel: do it!!

Jakeywakey: uhhh.

Jakeywakey: i  
Jakeywakey: might  
Jakeywakey: kindofsortoflikeyouinanotplatonicway

cockadoodledo: uh yeah same  
cockadoodledo: no homo tho

therealplayer1: can I be best man??

berry: I call flower girl

pink: I want to be the guy that declares them married

Jakeywakey: wait really??

cockadoodledo: yeah bro

Jakeywakey: you’re kidding right??

cockadoodledo: no bro

Puck: I’m maid of honor

3rdwheel: no that’s me, I was the one who said the thing about Jake confessing so I got them together

Puck: fair enough

Player 1: is there a date yet??

Jakeywakey: I,,,literally just confessed

3rdwheel: we have to plan bachelor parties!!  
3rdwheel: everyone leave, I’m making a group without them

 **3rdwheel**  has left the chat

 **berry**  has left the chat

 **pink**  has left the chat

 **therealplayer1**  has left the chat

 **Puck**  has left the chat

 **Player 1**  has left the chat

Jakeywakey: uhh…

cockadoodledo: maybe we should arrange a date for a date before a wedding?

Jakeywakey: yeah good idea  
Jakeywakey: are you free this saturday?

cockadoodledo: yea

Jakeywakey: how about a movie??

cockadoodledo: heck yea  
cockadoodledo: let me see what movies are playing  
cockadoodledo: lET’S WATCH DEADPOOL

Jakeywakey: what time??

cockadoodledo: 5?

Jakeywakey: okay cool. I’ll pick you up

cockadoodledo: ok see you then

Jakeywakey: see you. <3

 **Jakeywakey**  has left the chat

 **cockadoodledo**  has left the chat


End file.
